the gamer of dxd
by Loser-582
Summary: just give it a reed
1. prologue

prologe

My name is Itsuki HISAKAWA im a highschool student that about to graduate to celebrity the upcoming events of us graduating we went to karaoke and went to see a movie and we went are separate ways

"Today was so much fun i can't wait to be out of school ohh yeah the new volume of index and konosuba comes out today i should go by them"said Itsuki

~in a bookstore~

"Found tham whoo i didn't know that a new volume of black clover,overlord,boku no hero academia,no game no life and the new highschool dxd book announced a will back but i'm a little behind the series but i have all the book"itsuki things"ahh i'll buy it"said itsuki

~outside the bookstore~

Pulls out phone a check time

"It's that late i should go home be for i get punished"said itsuki

He ran until he was at a crossroad but he was thinking about something that he didn't notice that the light turned green

Then a truck was going to hit him he was snapped out of his thought then he turns

"am i going to die hear its this the end of my life well i think i had a great life"said itsuki

~scene change~

"Where am i"said itsuki

He looked around and he say a blue square and it said

 **[Hello you have been chosen to be the gamer Itsuki HISAKAWA and you will have a second chance in life in the high school dxd world]** **[Yes[no]**

"What is that cane i really have a second chance in life and in the highschool dxd world" said itsuki as he thought he came to a conclusions

"Ok i will do it"said itsuki he pressed the **[yes]** botten

A/n hello this is a fanfic of the highschool dxd fanfic and this is a fic that has the main character that is a oc with the power of the ganer so i hope you enjoy the story loserboy out

Bye~~~~


	2. chapter 1

Chapter 1 the beginning of the adventure

[Itsuki hisakawa would you like to have a tutorial so that you can learn the bases of the power of the gamer]

[Yes] [no]

'would i do the tutorial i guess it would be good to know the basics of my new power,though itsuki then he pressed [yes] "lets see what the basics are"said itsuki

\--scene-change--itsuki appeared in a room that was White with blue line and a notification box appeared and said [we will begin the tutorial and to start to check your status you need to say stats or think it okay now you try to to it]

" okay here i go [stats]"said Itsuki

And then a box appeared and said

Name: Itsuki hisakawa

Age:16

Title: the gamer

Level: 1 EXP 0/39

H.P: 50p

H.P.R: 5 minute

M.P: 500

M.P.R: 5 PER MIN

STR: 5

VIT: 3

DEX:6

INT: 25

Wis:17

Luk:10

Money: 0.00

Skills:

Gamer's Mind:Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological mass effect.

Gamer's Body:Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects.

"Whoa this is my states wait i'm sixteen wait i'm 18 the last time i check"said Itsuki

Then he looked to the box and dismiss his state's screen and the message box change

[Now the next thing to learn is that you can make a insaint dungan(i.d) all you have to do is say is i.d create. Or you can think and one more thing you can change the settings in the menu option if you want to do this just think or say [menu]

"[menu]said itsuki a box appeared withe setting it said

Mini map on off

Subtitles on off

Britney setting 1~100

Advents seating

I put mini maps and subtitles on and put the brightness up just enough so I can see in the dark okay now here I go

[i.d create]"said itsuki

[I.d create zombie]

"Zombie does that mean the enemies in going to find are zombie if that's so then how am i spouse to fight them"said itsuki and he appeared in a room it looked like a bedroom of a teenage boy he looked around to see if he could find anything he could use to fight with and then he found a baseball bat then he went out to see the streets full of zombies walking around

"Guess i was about the zombies if i remember correctly the zombies weak point is the head so i should aim for the head"thought Itsuki

Then he begging to run and hit the zombie but it he didn't die

"Was the head not the weak point of zombies wait if the gamer power is like a game does that mean it has a hp bar i think if i concentrate i meat be able to see it"thought itsuki and then he saw it a box appeared and said

Name: zombie

Level: 2 EXP 0/39

H.P: 51/100

H.P.R: 4 minute

M.P: 500

M.P.R: 5 PER MIN

STR: 10

And then a notification popup and said

[ congratulations you have learned a new skill called observation lv.1 this girl lets you see the stats of others]

" wow I learned a new skill that's incredible" then I noticed the zombie was about to attack me so I dodged and I decided to hit the head again and the attack was it critical hit because it was on a weak point so the total damage was 49 he had 2 hp points left and hit the head again and it did then another notification box appeared and said

[ you have leveled up by 2]

[Okay]

As i pressed it i thought that when i killed a monster that they were supposed to drop items but then another notification box popup and said

[ all of the items that any monsters drop goal automatically go to your inventory to open your inventory you need to say inventory or think of of]

[Inventory]sais itsuki and a box with a picture of a average height teenage boy with brown spiky hair and blue eyes with stats and slots for equipment and my inventory show the on that box and I had a baseball bat equips and I noticed that where they said money I had 500 yen

" so I didn't get any items but I got money and XP that's good maybe I should kill some more zombies before I get out of here"though itsuki

~after killing a few zombies~

"I should check my stats [status]" said itsuki he's stats appeared

Name: Itsuki hisakawa

Age:16

Title: the gamer

Level: 10 EXP 15/1000

H.P: 1000p

H.P.R: 1 minutes

M.P: 1000

M.P.R: 2 PER MIN

STR: 10

VIT: 7

DEX:9

INT: 30

Wis:20

Luk:13

Money: 1000 yen

Skills:

Gamer's Mind:Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological mass effect.

Gamer's Body:Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects.

Observation allows you to see the stats of any person that you desire it doesn't let you see the level of a person that is a higher level than you

" I think I'm strong enough now show how do I get out of here"said ituski the another notification popup and it said

[ if you want to get out of here all you need to do is say[ I d destroy] or think it and you will be back in the real world]

Ok [id destroy]" said itsuki and he appeared in a room and then a notification popup and said

[ welcome to the world of HighSchool DxD you will be second life here and you will be going through high school again as a transfer student as a second-year student at Kuoh Academy and your curly and your new house and I hope you enjoy this new chance of living in a world where Angels Devils fallen angels basically we're Supernatural exist will you stay hidden when chaos strikes or will you change history for the better what will you decide Itsuki hisakawa what will you decide will you live a peaceful life or will you take action and fight for peace for the world what will you do only time will tell]

[Okay] Itsuki

"Okay wait I'll be going through high school as a second-year students oh God" said itsuki and he checked the callander and he had school tomorrow so he decided to go to sleep

~ author's note hello everybody I hope you enjoy this chapter the gamer of DxD and for the Itsuki hisakawa he will not turn tona devil but who knows that he will of will not turn to a devil only time will tell and thank you for the advice Ashburn2271 I will keep that in mind and also i Write other fanfic as well if you want to check them out you can and with that said

loserboys out

Bye~~~


	3. chapter 2

{Chapter 2 Itsuki hisakawa first day in kuoh Academy}

[ your HP and MP have been restored because you slept in your bed]

"So when i sleep i recover from injuries Maybe if i get poisoned of something and i go to sleep the poison will be gone when i wake up probably" said Itsuki then he check the time

"I should get ready for school its about to start"said Itsuki as he got ready he went down stars and eat breakfast and went outside and starting running so he won't be late for school

~scene breaks in front kuoh Academy~

"It looks like how i expected kuoh academy to look like in real life"said itsuki

In front of Itsuki was kuoh academy (i don't know how to describe things you could search it up on Google for pictures of it)

"I should get to the student council room or was it the staff room i should just Hurry because school is about to start" said itsuki

As he Walk he noticed that the students were talking about him they him the girls were saying stuff like

Oh God he's handsome

does he have a girlfriend

will you be my boyfriend

well the boys were saying

Well look another biShonen

He should go die in hell

Damn it does there have to be another pretty boy in this school we already have enough trouble Kiba know what to do with him

"It seems like a girls like me with all the boys hate me I never thought of myself as someone who attracts the opposite gender to be honest I never had a girlfriend I always thought people hated me probably because I used to get bullied when I was young but when I started Middle School I started get friends it wasn't that much but it was enough to forget that I used to get bullied but it feels weird getting all this attention from the opposite gender either way I should hurry up maybe I should go to the staff room first"thought Itsuki he started walking then he got in the school he changed his shoes then he tried to walk to the staff room but he had to ask for directions he was in front of the door for the staff room he opened the door as he waked in a teacher came up to him and asked

"Are you Itsuki hisakawa by any chance"said the female teacher

"Yes i am why do you ask"said itsuki

"Thats because im your homeroom teacher you may call me mrs Miyamoto

And can you follow me to so you can introduce yourself to the class"said

They walked to the class itsuki will be attending and he stayed outside until he heard the teacher call him in he walked in and the teacher said to indertuse myself to the other students and i did

"Hello my name is Itsuki hisakawa and i hope you take care of me for the rest of the school year" said Itsuki

"Okay does anyone have any questions for

hisakawa"as the teacher said that all the girls hand went up "okay you may ask a question"said the teacher

"Do you have a girlfriend"said the girl

"No i don't"said itsuki

"We have time for one more question before we start classakay what about you in the back"said the teacher

"may you be my boyfriend"said the girl in the back

"No"said itsuki

"Okay you may sit where there is a empty seat now we may start class"said the teacher

~scene break~

-ball ring-

''that might be the ball for lunch i should eat at the roof"thought itsuki

~later on the roof~

"I should find out in which time in canon i am if i know i can figure out if its going to play out the way it does in canon who know Maybe issei and kiba are girl who know but my question is what role should i take i don't know the only thing that can tell is time because we don't know what the future has in-store for us Maybe i should make my own faction i should think of the name for it i should start eating my lunch"

Said Itsuki when he finished his lunch the bell ring to signal that lunch is about to end so he went to class

~scene breaks after class~

When i was walking i saw issei hyoudou and Raynare

"Now i know that i'm in the beginning of highschool dxd now the question is should i save issei and make him a port of my faction of jus let him join rias peerage

I should think about it fast but i still have some time before their date"said itsuki as he walked away to his home and went to his bedroom to sleep

A/n hello everyone it's loserboy with another chapter and i hope you enjoyed the chapter and if this is the last chapter i upload this month i just tell you know have a merry christmas if you dont celabret cresmas the i hope you have a greay holiday and with that said loserboy out

Bye~~~


	4. chapter 3

Chapter 3 learning magic and hunting zombies

It was the end of another day of school itsuki went to a bookstore he went to the front and asked

" excuse me are there any book about mythology or supernatural if so can you tell me where there at"said itsuki

"Yes we have some there in the back over there"said the bookstore employe as he pointed the back of the store Itsuki begin to walk to the he got to the shelf and began to look he found a book called Lesser Key of Solomon Goetia and the history of magic and another called the history of Alchemy

"I assume that the book called Lesser Key of Solomon Goetia is the general information known about Solomon goetia great demon like there names and power and description of how they look like but the only thing that bothers me are the books called the history of magic i get alchemy because its a study people use to do long ago and some people are interested about it that they want to learn it

But the one about magic it confuses me because i thought that magic was supposed to be a secret but maybe its a fake talking about a world that this person made or its a real book about magic who knows i'll buy this 3 book"thought Itsuki he Walk to the cash register and paid for the books then then I walked outside to my surprise i saw issei waiting for someone and then a girl came and gave issei a flyer

He looked confused of what was written on the flyer and someone came to issei it was a beautiful girl was long black hair and a well developed body as she cam close issei put the poster in his pocket and they began to talk

'' what the i thought that their date was going to be in a couple of more days but i didn't think it was going to be today that just mean i have ro heary to make my decision and this is a good place to see Raynare States

Name: Raynare

Species: fallen angel

Alias:yuuma amano

Level: 25 EXP

H.P: 2500

H.P.R: 30 second

M.P: 1500p

M.P.R: 50 PER second

STR: 25

"She is strong but if i remember correctly wasn't she the weakest antagonist in the series ether ways i should go home and think about if i should save issei or just let him join rias peerage wait i just thought of a name for my faction i will call it the order of the Black Rain i think that a good name i should go home and then open id so that i can train"thought itsuki and then he began waking home when he got home we went to his room and got the book about the goetia and when he began reading it a window appeared saying

[You can learn Lesser Key of Solomon Goetia witch can give you information about the demon of the goetia would you like to learn this]

[Yes] [no]

Itsuki pressed [yes] when he pressed it all the information about goetia flowed into his mind and now he has knowledge of the demon in the goetia and he did the same four the remaining books lafet to the surprise of itsuki the book about magic history was actually a book about the history of magic and i learned how to make homunculi which i want to make some sone but first i better level up [i.d create zombie]

I was in my room i looked outside to see zombies walking around i went downstairs and then outside and i opened my [inventory] and pulled out my bat and started to swing it at the zombies continued until i reached the boss that's when the zombies started to join together and made a new monster all together i looked at its states and it was a

Name: legion zombie

Hp:1500

Hpr:40 per second

M.p: 300

M.p.r: 1 per minutes

"Maybe i should use Magic" thought itsuki then he started to rise his hand and itsuki said "fire ball" a ball of fire came out and hit the Legion zombie and the zombie was taking damage form the fire ever second and the zombie was to die i decided to try out a skill which is to make a arrow out of mana and shot it at the legion zombie i began to mack the make the arrow and it appeared on top of my hand and i threw it and it killed the legion zombie and a notification popup and it said

[Congratulation you have beaten the zombie dungeon and now you have unlocked 1 new dungeons there are

Ghost dungeon ]

And another one appeared and said

[You have leveled up 20 times]

[You have earned the title Undead Executioner]

[Okay]

Itsuki pressed the okay button and he said [id destroy] and he was in his house then he began to think since he had a couple of hours to think if he was going to save issei but than he renamed rais might call issei to the occult research club and ask isseo if he wants to become a devil knowing issei he will say yes "so i will not save issei but i will help when the problem with asia comes but maybe i should start making those homunculi but i first i should make diner and then try to make homunculi"said itsuki then he started to make diner and then he tried to make a homunculi from the thing he got from the [Zombie dungan] he began trying to make a homunculi and in the end i worked so he made three girls homunculi so that they can protect the house and so they can clean its so there my maids i can make them do what i want Maybe i should give then a name later and i told them what there supposed to do and the i went to my room and i started to think it will be funny to see Issei freaking out to see nobody remember about his girlfriend i can't wait to see it happen Tomorrow i should go to sleep now and go to school early and wait for issei to see his reaction

\--a/n hello everybody it loserboy here i'm surprised that i putt out three chapters in the same day wow if you're wondering is currently 11pm of December 9 and i hope that this chapter was good I hope you enjoy this chapter Loserboy out

Bye~~~


	5. chapter 4

Chapter 4 the beginning of the order of the Black Rain and the fight against the fallen angel in the church

As i was walking down the street to school i noticed issei waking and he looked like he has confused about what happened yesterday i assume it's because he still doesn't know about the supernatural side of the world has we kept waking we ended up in front of the school gates issei whent to tell his friend about what happened but his friend didn't believe him i decided to talks to them i assume they where taking issei date yesterday when i walked closer i heard issei saying

"I'm telling you that yuuma is real"said issei

"Are you sure about that it might have been a dream you thought was real" said motohama

"What are you talking about over here"said itsuki

"Why is a pretty boy like you here taking with us"said matsuda

"I just want to know who this yuuma girl is"said itsuki

"Just some girl issei dreamt up he thinks he went on a date with a butiffal girl yesterday" said motohama

"You mean that girl i saw issei with the other day"said Itsuki

"you know that yuuma is real"said issei

"Wait i think it was a dream because when the girl took issei's arm the whole world ended at that moment"said itsuki

"wait what how can you have the same dream as issei"said matsuda

"Why you way is it a bad thing for me to have a girlfriend"said issei

"I'm just kidding was that really your girlfriend yesterday"said itsuki

"Wait you really do know her"said issei

"How can't i after all your one of the perverted trio aren't you what kinda girl will go out with you"said itsuki

"Why you wait i never showed yuuma to someone like you so how do you know here"said issei

"That's because when i was going out a store i saw you wanting for someone and then a girl came up to you and wrapped her hands around your and you left to do whatever you did on your date"said itsuki

"Wait these girl issei dated is real i thought issei just made here up"said motohama

"Yeah same here" said matsuda

"Maybe the reason you don't remember is because trying to deny the fact that issei got a girlfriend and with enough convincing your brain blocked out the fact that issei got a girlfriend will i should go i don't want to be late for class"said itsuki as i walked away

~scene breaks a couple of days later~

Ituski was walking around the park and started to think about the upcoming events

"I wonder when asia is going to meet issei it was like a couple of days ago when the rumor that kiba went to one of the 2 years class to pick issei up for rias so i assume that issei now knows about the supernatural side of the world"thought itsuki as he walk he noticed issei he was walking and he bumped into a girl with blood hair he got up and looked to see what he had bumped he looked up an saw her paintes and the girl with blond hair noticed what he was looking at and started to blush at that moment i decided to intervene so i walked to issei and said

" Wahoo issei i didn't know that you liked to hearse girls in public"said Itsuki and issei looked back to see itsuki standing there with a smile on his face

"This is a misunderstandings i just bumped into that girl and that's how we ended of like this"said issei as he pointed at the blond girl

"Are you sure you didn't do it on purpose so that you can just see her paintes counsederd that your a pervert issei it just sembes something that you will do"siad Itsuki and he walked to the blond girl and noticed something

" i was right this person is asia"thought itsuki and he put a hand out to help her get up

"Yeah i might be a pervert but evan i will not do something like that"said issei but i stopped leasing to issei when i started taking to asia

"Are you ok i'm sorry if that pervert tried to do anything to miss"said itsuki

"yes my name is asia argento what may your name be"said asia

"Ok asia my name is Itsuki hisakawa and it's a pleasure to meet you"said itsuki

"My name is issei and sorry for bumping in to you i wasn't paying attention to where i was going"said issei

"Its okay issei"said asia but then we heard a boy start to cry and asia went to help the boy she put her hand on top of his knee and a green light began to glow and the wound on the kids knee was helping and he thanked asia then the kids mother came took the kid and said that your not suppose to take to strangers and me and issei went to asia and started taking to her

"How can she be so mean after asia helped her kid"said issei

"It doesn't matter issei it all ok"siad asia

"Hey asia what was that thing you just did to the boy"said itsuki but he already know that it was asia secret gear twilight healing

"Will itsuki that my gift that god gave me"said asia with a sad expression

"If its a gift from god won't it make you happy to know that god trust you and proudly thinks that your the kindest person in the whole world asia"said itsuki when itsuki said that it made asia blush

"T-thanks for the compliment itsuki"siad asia

"By the way are you new here i don't remember seeing you around here before"said issei

"Yes im now around here i was assigned to the church in this town but i don't know where it is church is do you know where it is"said asia

"I know where it is" said issei

"Me to"said itsuki

"Okay can you take me to the church then"said asia and they started waking to the church

~latest in front of the church~

"I just remembered something i gotta to do something so itsuki if you don't take asia to the church i will hit you ok"said issei

"Okay issei lets keep going where almost at the church"said itsuki

"Thank you for everything you have done for me today and if you see issei can you thank him for me as well" said itsuki

"Yes i will guess that were here i will go now" said itsuki

I hope we meet again Itsuki"said asia

"Yeah i hope so"said itsuki as he left he was walking until he decided to do something

"Maybe i should make a homunculi so that it can Watch over issei so that i can see when the attack on the church happen i can make myself known"thought itsuki and he went home and made the homunculi that looked like a bird so that it will follow issei then i went outside and let the homunculi try to find issei until it found him it won't notify me but if something happens to issei it will notify and it will allow me to look through the homunculi eyes so i can see what me so that i will be to see what's happening around issei so i will Able to take action but that's only when its about time when issei tries to save asia but before that happens i should go sleep

A couple of days went by the incident were freed attack issei and when asia found out that issei was a devil and issei hasn't seen im asia since then but currently issei is with asia having fun until they were at the fountain when Raynare came and took asia i told the 3 homunculi that were in my house to go to the church so they can distract the other 3 fallen angels and with that i got ready and i started waking to the church when i got there i expected freed to be there so i got ready to fight when i open the door freed was standing in the middle like he was waiting for someone then freed noticed me and began to talk

" well well well who might you be let me guess are you another shity devil lover"said freed

" you can say that but the reason I'm here is to save asia form what your going to do to her"said itsuki

"Well let's see you try"said freed and he ran at me with incredible speed but it was not fast enough i could still see his monuments it was like he was in slow motion i like to consider my spirit to be on the same level as a you Knight piece so that means i got the speed of a night and i also have the strength of a rook piece so when he swing his sword i would hit and then he said

" not bad for a shity devil lover maybe I should and this right now"said fred Maybe i should end this with magic i put my hand up and said

[Shadow fang]

And a pillar of black fog stabbed freed and he fell down and he wasn't moving so i start heading where asia would be

~ scene change issei pov~

Issei is running to the Church alongside kiba and koneko but they stopped when a explosion happened next to him the smoke started to disappear to issei surprise the thing in the crater was a girl but it had long black hair in a ponytail and was wearing a maid uniform and then he heard the sounds of wings flapping he looked the other way it was a fallen angel what's wrong blue hair and the world develop body and the Fallen Angels said

" well you're quite strong for human but i should end this fast"said the fallen angel

But before she could do anything the girl in the maid outfit knocked her out and then issei and the other stopped the maid I'm going anywhere further and they started to ask questions

"Who might you be and why where you righting the fallen angels"said kiba

"Yeah why were you righting the fallen angel"said issei

"My masters said that i showed distract the fallen angel when he went to deal with the boss"said the blacked hair maid as she said that 2 another maid came in to view one was a short girl with purple hair and a body that looks like it belonged to a middle school student and the other one had blond hair that was in a ponytail and had a very developed body and they started to take

"We should go to master and tell him that we finished here"said the blonde hair maid

"Yeah we should go to master Maybe he will play with use"said the pink haired maid girl

"Your right we should hurry to master side we don't know what may happen to him so let's just go"said the blacked haired girl they started to walk to the church and issei ant the other started to follow them because there were curious to see who there master was

~scene break in the secret chamber~

As itsuki walled down he got a notification from the homunculi he had following issei it told him that issei was about to get to the church and it told itsuki that kiba and koneko was following issei

"I should finish this fast"siad itsuki as he caped waking he made it to the door at the bottom of the stairs it was a big door but it was nothing for itsuki he open the door and saw Raynare and she was about to begin the ritual for the extraction of asia's secret gear and she stopped when she noticed and siad

"Who are you and what are you doing here you filthy human" said Raynare and then a familiar voice said something to me

"Itsuki you better run away you don't stand a chance against Raynare"siad asia

"So your name is itsuki well you know my name know to bad that you decided to come here that because this is going to be your grave"said Raynare and she made a light spear and she threw it and i

Itsuki dogged the spear and then he lifted his hand And Said

[Fire arrows]

And 12 arrows made of fire appeared in front of itsuki and where aimed at Raynare some hit Raynare well some mist the ones that hit Raynare the places it hit where her wing so here wing burning and she was trying to put the fire after a couple of second trying she got the fire to stop burning but half here wing was all brunt then she noticed asia was no longer on the cross the she started to look around and she found her she was by the entrance next to itsuki and rayner was feeling angry so she shouted at itsuki

"WHY YOU THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT you RUINED MY PLANS TO GET THAT GIRLS SEACRET GEAR WITH HERE SECRET GEAR I WOULD HAVE BEEN INVENAVOL" said Raynare to itsuki then itsuki thought about something

" maybe I should fuse two types of magic like fire and wind this will be a test to see if i can do it"thought itsuki

"THIS IS WHERE YOU DIE"shouted Raynare

"No this is where you die Raynare

[Fire tornado]"said itsuki and wind started to pick up and the a fire starts to move along with the Wind it look liked it was a tornado made of fire it burned the roof of the caber and there was a hole shining light in when the fire tornado went away and all was left was a chart body that belonged to Raynare

"We should get out of here"said itsuki then they began to walk up the stairs

~scene Change outside the church~

As the maid and issei and the other got to the church they saw a big pile of fire coming out from the church issei started to panic and said will started to run

"Asiaaa"said issei and the other began to run as well until they reach the inside of the church and noticed a pool of blood but no body and then they heard footsteps come issei and the others want into their fighting possession but the maids did not and the stood there until the figure could be fully seen and they started to bow but when issei and the others say who it was they could say only one thing and

Itsuki/itsuki-senpai"siad issei,kiba, and Koneko but then issei noticed asia behind itsuki and he started to run to asia and hugged her and stared to say

"Asia i can't believe that your ok"said issei

"Im fine issei it's all thanks to itsuki he saved me from Raynare"siad asia

"Itsuki-senpai how where you able to defeat a fallen angel"said koneko

"Yeah i will like to know how you defeat a fallen angel"said kiba

"I used magic"siad itsuki

"So you a magicians itsuki-senpai"siad Koneko but at that moment rais and akeno came in and where shocked seeing me here and rais starting to talk

"Will if it isn't itsuki what business do you have here"said rias

"I would like to say the same thing to you rias gremory member of one of the 72 demon clans of Solomon goetia"said itsuki and his surprised rias

"If you know that i was apart of the gremory family then why did you attend kuoh academy is it because your a spy"said rais

"No im not hear because of that i just want to get my education at a pregestice School is it wrong to get education at a good school mrs gremory let's continue this Tomorrow do you agree with that"said itsukk

"Ok i will see you tomorrow after school"said rias

"Can i take asia with me she can't stay here do you want to come with me asia"said itsuki asia begins to walk over to itsuki and so did the maids and then they were gone from the church

"Issei,Koneko,kiba you three will be punished for what you did here" said rias

With itsuki they manage to get back home he maids went to there room's and i want to show asia to here room then i went to my room

"Today was a exciting day but from here on onwards it will only get difficult i should get stronger"said itsuki ase he fell asleep

[Hp and mp have been fully restored]

Itsuki woke up and went down to see the maids making breakfast and he saw asia sitting at the table so i joined here and we had our brackets and then the maids gave me my lunch for school and i told them to bring asis to school when it ends and itsuki went out the house and went straits to school and he got there and he went to his classroom and it was the same as all ways it was the end of the day he want to the the gats to that he can wait for asia to come with the maids and than itsuki thought

"I should really come up with names for those 3"itsuki though

Chapter 4.3 the name of the maids

Itsuki was waiting at the front of the gate for his maid and asia and at the same time he was thinking about names to give the 3 after a while he decide on these names are Momoko for the one with the pink hair and Aiko for the one with blonde hair and Mika for the one with black hair as i thought that i notice that there were coming my way and then momoko started to run at me and hugged me and said

"master it's good to see you again"said momoko

"It's good to see you all i got something to tell you"siad Itsuki

"You do masters" said aiko

"Yes i do i have a name for all of you" said itsuki

"You do"said momoko

"Yes i do"said itsuki then he pointed at momoko

"Your name is momoko"said itsuki

"Momoko…..i like the sound of that thank you master for this wonderful name"siad itsuki

"your welcome and now it your turn" as he did that he pointed at aiko"your name is aiko"said itsuki

"thank you master i am so happy"said aiko with a big smile

"And now your last"as he pointed at mika"your name will mika"said itsuki

And mika just nodded here had and smiled a little bit

"Ok now that you hear we should get going we have to meat rias"said itsuki and they began to walk to the old school building

\-- --chapter-5-coming-soon--

\--a/n hello everybody this is the fourth chapter and the longest that I wrote so far and I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review and if any one would decide names for the maids that will be helpful and i also made a discord sever if you whant to join the link is on my profile and with that said loserboy out

Bye~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 the meeting between rias gremory and itsuki

Written by loserboy582

As we were walking to the occult research club i noticed that issei and kiba were looking for us and i went over and said hey to them and they were surprised that i spoked out of nowhere and issei said

"where were you we were looking for you"said issei

"Why were you looking for me"said itsuki

"That because buchou wanted us to guide you to the club room"said issei and then he noticed asia and then he said

"Asia when did you get her"said issei

"That's because itsuki told me that i was necessary to be here"said asia

"Should we get going now ibet rias is tired of waiting for us don't you you think kiba"said itsuki

"Yes your right we should get going to rias"said kibs and they began to walk and then they arrived to the old school building and they went inside and they got in front of a door and then kiba knocked on the door and a voce said that they could come in and kiba open the door and inside was rias and the rest of the occult research club but then he noticed the student council president and the rest of the student council and itsuki said

"Hello rias i'm wondering why is shitori here is she a devil as well"said itsuki

"Yes sona is a devil more priest she is a pure blood devil"said rias

"Yes i am i am shitori sona but if you want to know my real name is sona sitri im the next hair of the sitri clan one of the 72 piller"said sona

"Should we get the meeting started"said itsuki

"Yeah your right the first thing to discuss is that what's your goal here and are you a wizard"sad rias

"My goal is to get a good education and so that i can live a good life and i might me something like a wizard"said itsuki

"So your just here for the education and you don't have any other goals in mind"said sona

"No i don't"said itsuki

"And i want to know who those people are behind you i know the nune though rias she is asia argento but who are the ones behind you"said sona

"Yes i would like to know as well"said rias

"There are my servants the one with pink hair is Momoko and the one with blond hair is Aiko and for the on with black hair is Mika"said itsuki

"Yes that's our name"said momoko with a cheerful smile

"Any other questions you have for me"said itsuki

"I have one more question for you itsuki"said rias

"What might that be"said itsuki

"Itsuki will you join my pearage"said rias

"No i will not join your pearage"said itsuki

"Why not itsuki why will you not join my pearge do you even know what a peage is"said rias

"Yes i do and for the reason i don't want to join that's easy i just don't want to give up being human i just want to leave this world a human just like i cam in to it and the same goes to you sona"says itsuki

"Why would you say that itsuki"said sona

"Just because i thought you would say the same question as rias as with that said i will leave for now and see you all tomorrow"said itsuki and they started to leave itsuki thought that the meating whet wheel and they want to there house and did what they normally did in their free time

~a few days later~

It been a few days since the meeting with rias and itsuki decided to visit rias that day it was the end of the school day and he started to walk to the club be first he want to eat something and as he finished eating he want to the occult research club be when he was at the door he heard rias talking about a marriage and he heard the sound of fire so itsuki thought that the event that involve the rating game with riser were about to start so itsuki decided to knocked on the door and then he opened it with everyone in the room looking at him and at that moment itsuki said

"Is this a bad moment to come to your clube"said itsuki

Author note

Hello everyone here is another chapter of the gamer of dxd and i hope your enjoying your break if your a student in elementary-high school and i played super smash brother ultimate it's a really good game and if anybody here knows that a new game of one of my favorite game series comes out in january and i might be playing the game and i might be slow in uploading chapters because of one other thing beside the game and the reason is that i'm a student and i said before i'm on winter break and the i have trouble finding inspiration like how to continue the series from the previous chapter so the story might not make sense sometimes and i and thank folle for 13 fallows and with that said

Loserboy

Out

Bye~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 6

The meating with the phoenix and the training

Coming soon


	7. ch 6

Chapter 6

Teh meeting with the Phoenix

Written by loserboy

As i looked in the room itsuki saw some new faces but it seems to be mostly girls and a guy from itsuki knowledge the guy should be Riser and the other girls should be his pearge

And the one in the maid outfit is grayfia

Then i noticed that issei was mad but i know why he was probably jealous of riser peerage aka his harem i know that's issei's goal when he becomes a high level devil but i think issei is a very dense person but i guess that makes sense because he is a harem protagonist but before i noticed rias began to talk

"No you didn't come at a bad time itsuki"said rias

"Are you sure because it feels like you were discussing an important matter rias"said itsuki "of course she was this is about her future of course it's important"thought itsuki

"Why is there a filthy human here"said a blonde hair girl

"Rias why is this troublesome kid doing in your Club room"Said itsuki

"Why you just so that i have you know i am a high class devil and a member of the phenex clan so you better respect"said a blonde hair girl

"Why do i have to just because your from a noble clan or sometimes doesn't mean i have to obaye you does it"said itsuki

"Why you"said a blonde hair girl

"That's inoff we should get going see you later rias my dear"said riser he left

"Maybe i should take my leave i hope i didn't disordered your meeting"said itsuki and then he went to his house to do some stuff

A/n

Sorry for the short chapter i hope you enjoy it and i hope you read my other fic if you enjoy this one so i hope you have a wonderful day and

Loserboy

Out

Bye


End file.
